


Perturbata animi mens

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Sam non sa quale sia la verità, ma spera davvero che fossero di Lucifero quelle visioni, perché fa troppo male pensare che fosse Dio a volerlo in quella gabbia per l'eternità.Torturato nei secoli dei secoli, amen.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Perturbata animi mens

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata alla 11x10, Sam per la seconda volta nella gabbia.

**Perturbata animi mens**

“Davvero Sam, ti ricordavo molto meno combattivo; che ne è stato del tuo spirito di sacrificio?”

Nella semioscurità, una mano l'afferra e Sam si ritrova sbattuto contro le sbarre della gabbia, prima di rovinare a terra.

Lucifero avanza con ostentata baldanza, si abbassa all'altezza del suo viso, schiocca la lingua e piega le labbra in un sorriso sardonico.

“Se ciò che ti spaventa è dentro di te,” ridacchia “dove potrai mai fuggire?”

Sam lo sa, è la storia della sua vita.

Il sangue di demone gli scorre nelle vene da quando aveva solo sei mesi e non è mai riuscito a sfuggirgli. Ma anche il sangue del cacciatore lo spaventa, quello stesso sangue che scorreva nei suoi antenati e di cui suo fratello va tanto orgoglioso, anche di quello ha avuto paura.

Un rivolo ora gli cola dalla tempia, imbrattandogli il viso; è caldo sul suo sudore gelido.

Lucifero gli afferra la gola e stringe.

“Avremo di nuovo tanto tempo da passare insieme, io e te.” gli alita sulla pelle.

Sam annaspa, afferra le mani che gli avvolgono il collo, ci pianta le unghie, tenta di liberarsi, ma lui ride e gli spezza le dita.

Sam non riesce neanche a gridare, strizza gli occhi, mischia lacrime al sangue e alla saliva, e quando Lucifero lo lascia, crolla sul pavimento della gabbia con un tonfo grave che risuona nel niente.

“M... mio fratello... arriverà.” Si aggrappa a quella speranza, perché Dean è sempre stato il suo faro nella notte, l'unica luce che non si è mai spenta.

“Oh che carino!” esclama Lucifero, imbronciando le labbra “Il fratellone verrà a salvare il piccolo Sammy!” spalanca gli occhi, sbatte le ciglia e ride apertamente.

“Sei solo un illuso Sam Winchester,” aggiunge poi “ma del resto, eri convinto di parlare con Dio...”

Sam non sa quale sia la verità, ma spera davvero che fossero di Lucifero quelle visioni, perché fa troppo male, adesso, pensare che fosse Dio stesso a volerlo in quella gabbia per l'eternità.

Torturato nei secoli dei secoli, e amen.

Lucifero ride.

Gli affonda una mano tra i capelli e gli strattona la testa all'indietro.

Le lacrime in bilico tra le ciglia, deviano, bagnandogli le orecchie; Lucifero gliele cattura con la lingua.

Sam chiude gli occhi e rabbrividisce.

“Se non mi dirai di sì,” mormorano le labbra contro il suo orecchio “ti prenderò in un altro modo.”

Il riflesso è quasi istantaneo, ruota su un fianco e gli sferra un colpo al viso, di sinistro.

Lucifero incassa il colpo, si asciuga con una mano il sangue che gli cola dal naso e gli concede di allontanarsi sul lato opposto della gabbia.

“Non puoi fare nulla, Sammy, accettalo” replica con noncuranza.

Poi schiocca le dita e Sam si accascia a terra, ruggendo di dolore.

“Sdraiati, starai più comodo...” commenta quasi a volersi giustificare. E Sam lo odia, come non ha mai odiato nessun altra creatura.

Chiude gli occhi, tutto il suo corpo è in fiamme, e quando li riapre Lucifero è sopra di lui, sente le sue unghie affondargli nei fianchi.

Odia anche se stesso.

Il senso di colpa gli schiaccia il petto come un macigno, perché sa che è colpa sua, è lui che ha rotto il sigillo la prima volta, lui e il suo stupido sangue maledetto.

E forse ha ragione Dio, o qualunque altra forza l'abbia spinto per la seconda volta in quella gabbia; si trova esattamente dove deve stare.

Smette di combattere, la sua testa sbatte di nuovo contro le sbarre della gabbia e non è più davvero consapevole di ciò che sta succedendo.

Sente la voce di suo fratello, però.

Rumori di lotta.

Poi niente.

La prima volta che rinviene, le mani di Dean sono sul suo viso e sta gridando il suo nome.

Sam non pensa che sia vero.

Suo fratello lo solleva quasi di peso e si passa il suo braccio sopra le spalle.

Non può essere reale, perché lui non riesce neanche a reggersi in piedi e Dean non può sostenere tutto il suo peso in quel modo, non è possibile.

Il suo corpo è caldo, però.

La seconda volta, si ritrova semisdraiato sul sedile posteriore dell'auto, e il suo primo pensiero è che si tratti ancora di un'allucinazione di Lucifero.

“Sammy?” chiama suo fratello dal sedile di guida, ma reale o meno, Sam non riesce a rispondere con la gola gonfia e dolorante, la mano che gli manda fitte strazianti e le tempie che pulsano tanto da sembrargli tamburi.

Chiude gli occhi, l'auto oscilla leggermente, suo fratello borbotta qualcosa e lui viene meno, di nuovo.

La terza volta che riapre gli occhi, si ritrova disteso su di un letto d'ospedale.

L'aria è satura di disinfettante, respira un po' meglio e il dolore si è notevolmente affievolito.

Ma le mani sul suo corpo sono decisamente troppe.

“Dean...?” azzarda in un soffio.

“Suo fratello è proprio qui fuori.” lo rassicura il medico, sollevando lo sguardo dalla mano quasi completamente steccata. “Posso chiamarlo, se lo desidera.”

Sam annuisce e sprofonda la testa nel cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi. Li riapre solo quando sente delle dita sulla sua mano buona.

Sono calde e hanno una presa confortante sul suo palmo, non sono dita sconosciute, quelle.

“Ehi, Sammy.” dice suo fratello e la sua voce è tesa, roca di paura.

E forse è proprio quel tremito di terrore sulle labbra di Dean che lo convince a credersi nella realtà, ma deve chiederlo lo stesso.

“Dean,” sussurra “è reale?”

Osserva le labbra di suo fratello, perché sa che i loro movimenti istintivi non mentono, e le vede stirarsi in un sorriso triste.

“Sì, Sammy.” lo rassicura, posandogli una mano tra i capelli “Sei al sicuro.”

Sam annuisce, volta un po' di più il viso verso di lui e ripiomba nel sonno.

***

Lucifero ha ragione.

Ogni volta che qualcosa lo spaventa, Sam lo sa, quel qualcosa è dentro di lui. E per quanto ci provi, non può fuggire da se stesso.

“Tutto bene, Sam?”

Il volto di suo fratello entra nel suo campo visivo nel momento esatto in cui solleva le palpebre.

È preoccupato, lo è sempre da quando l'ha tirato fuori dalla gabbia di Lucifero; può vederlo dallo strappo tirato delle sue labbra e dall'immobilità dei suoi occhi.

“Ti fa male la mano?”

Sam pensa che sì, in effetti gli fa male. Molto.

“No.” risponde “Non preoccuparti.”

La voce gli esce dalla gola ancora un po' roca, polverosa come i nastri consumati che suo fratello si ostina ad ascoltare quando sono in viaggio.

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo e gli porge un enorme bicchiere colmo di succo di frutta.

“Davvero, Dean?” gli chiede incredulo.

“Che c'è? Da bambino ne bevevi a litri!”

Sam gli scocca un'occhiata di sufficienza poi sospira, afferra il bicchiere e se lo porta alle labbra.

È buono, in effetti.

“Non sapevo che Bobby fosse un amante dei laghi.” commenta.

Dean si siede accanto a lui, dal portico riescono a vedere la superficie dell'acqua; è increspata da un lieve soffio di vento.

“Ci veniva quando aveva bisogno di” esita, passandosi una mano tra i capelli “...riprendersi.”

Sembra in imbarazzo e Sam si chiede per quale motivo suo fratello sia sempre così a disagio quando si parla di fragilità.

“Ci siamo stati anche noi,” aggiunge poi “per quasi un anno.”

Sam lo guarda interrogativo.

“Siamo stati qui per un anno e io non me lo ricordo?”

Dean abbozza un sorriso mesto. “Avevi solo sei mesi.”

“Oh.”

“Sì.” conferma Dean e si appoggia stancamente allo schienale del vecchio dondolo in ferro battuto.

Sam non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che in quel luogo ha mosso i primi passi e improvvisamente si sente un po' più a casa.

Dean, che in modo così inopportuno, riesce a leggergli nella mente, gli posa una mano sul ginocchio e si lascia scappare un sorriso nostalgico.

Sam, che quanto a empatia non è da meno di suo fratello, legge il dolore dietro alle linee di quel sorriso.

“Sto molto meglio, ora.” assicura “Possiamo anche ripartire.”

Ma Dean scuote la testa.

“Ancora un paio di settimane, Sam.”

Ha lo sguardo immobile, perso in chissà quali memorie.

“Ne ho bisogno anch'io.” si concede.

E Sam questo proprio non se lo aspettava.

“Va bene,” dice allora “restiamo.”

È quasi sera e si è alzata una brezza piacevole, che fruscia tra gli alberi, avvolgendo il crepuscolo di un sottofondo cantilenante.

Sam sente la tensione dei muscoli allentarsi per la prima volta da non sa quanto tempo.

Nemmeno la mano duole molto, ormai, sente solo un lieve formicolio.

“Finisci di bere.” gli ricorda suo fratello e un angolo della sua bocca è piegato in una smorfia ilare.

Ed è allora che realizza.

“Dean! Cosa ci hai messo!?” sbotta indignato.

E suo fratello detona in una risata rombante.

Fine.

_Ps: “Perturbata animi mens” significa: “Sconvolto nell'animo” cit. Lucrezio, libro quinto, versi 1138-1229._


End file.
